Bride of Sirzechs
by GWEN-sama33
Summary: Asia siempre soñó con tener al hombre perfecto pero ella supo que su amor platónico (Issei) pero el esta destinado con Rias así que llegará un hombre que cambiara su vida como su prometida y esposa advertencia : lemon erotico y es prohibido para los menores de edad ... NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR :D (riasXissei) (Asiaxsirzechs) (xenoviaXyuuto) si no les gusta no lo lean ni comenten
1. La prometida de Sirzechs

**_Parejas principales : Rias e Issei ... Asia y Sirzechs ( un poco raro pero encajan muy bien )_**

**_Genero : romance erótico_**

**_Rango : M por los lemones_**

**_Disclaimers : high school dxd no me pertenece ya que tiene su creador_**

**_Ojo : no apto para los menores de edad , a menos que sea bajo supervisión de un adulto_**

**_Pensamientos : el gobernante de los subordinados de ( hermano de Rias ) tendra a Asia como su prometida y esposa_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_Novia para Sirzechs ... y la ira de Rias_**

Todos estaban en la academia donde suelen ir pero la piscina estaba un año sin limpiarse , toda llena de moho y muchas bacterias y sobretodo el horrendo olor fétido a guardado y a estancado pero Rias se tomo la molestia de llevar a sus subordinados a darle mantenimiento y a divertirse un bue rato por que necesitaban vacaciones

- muy bien chicos , cámbiense de ropa y vengan de prisa para limpiar toda la piscina - ordeno rias con amabilidad pero su cara cambio cuando cuando vio a la vicepresidente akeno se murio de rabia sabiendo que ella seducía a escondidas a su fiel subordinado o peón Issei - ah y no me vengan con eso de posiciones indecorosas

- s-si presidenta - dijo Issei tembloroso ya que la mirada furiosa de rias mataba a un ejercito y sabe que no debe hacer enfurecer a la pelirroja pero el jamas olvidará cuando le dio los mil azotes por desobediente pero si es eso será peor cuando el la traicione con akeno , solo trago grueso y vio que su brazo estaba hinchado pero rias lo noto

- erm ... Issei mejor ve al cambiador - ordeno rias seriamente

- pero presidenta alguien debe drenar mi energia .. - pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por rias quien la estaba haciendo enojar

- SOLO VE - grito rias - y tu akeno ven a limpiar

- esta bien celosa - dijo akeno muy burlona

- CALLATE - grito rias muy furiosa y eso hizo asustar a Asia pero luego rias se calmo y calmo a Asia para que no se ponga mal - descuida Asia todo esta bien - dijo rias con una sonrisa sincera

- patetico - murmuro koneko y yuuto solo rio por el comentario de la pequeña torre

- mejor no hagan bandos y limpiemos esta piscina - dijo el rubio de las espadas

- gracias ... me has calmado - dijo rias y empezaron a limpiar la piscina y estaba llena de hongos pero rias estaba riendo con Asia pero cuando dio la vuelta akeno no estaba y ella estallo de rabia y a Asia le preocupo mucho

- oh cielos ... rias-sama .. t-todo esta en orden - dijo la rubia presintiendo que algo malo iba a suceder pero luego lo adivino - oh no Issei-kun

- si Issei y Akeno estan haciendo cosas indebidas ... me las pagaran - dijo rias ardiendo en coraje

y eso estaba pasando akeno estaba lamiendo el dedo de issei y el estaba excitado y ella tambien pero como estaba en esa posición tan indecorosa entre las piernas de issei

- quien diria que rias ha tenido un peon muy lindo pero yo soy una aprobechadora - dijo akeno muy sensual

- ¿ aprobechadora ? - dijo issei

- tal ve serias mi buen amante pero quieres tener una aventura conmigo - dijo akeno montandose en issei

- ¿ aventura ? - dijo el castaño muy nervioso

- sera nuestro secreto , no le diras a rias - luego se acercaba a besarlo y ..

- _puedo hacerlo .. puedo hacerlo - _sus labios rozaron y ...

POOOWWWW

- ISSEI PEQUEÑA MISERIA - dijo Rias dandole una buena abofetada a issei - ustedes estaban haciendo cosas indecorosas

- espera presidenta . no es - pero como veia a la pelirroja muy furiosa

- silencio - grito ella con eso lo dejo espantado - la piscina esta lista necesitamos agua

- ummm .. esta bien - dijo akeno sabiendo que rias seria capaz de matarlos , lleno la piscina de agua y todos se metieron a divertirse

- me pregunto si issei habra aprendido la lección - dijo yuuto buceando con Asia

- no lo se - dijo Asia - me dijeron que el hermano de rias vendra mañana y yo aun no lo conozco y tu lo has conocido - pregunta la rubia haciendo enfasis de que si es malo o no

- ah descuida sirzches-sama es muy amable créeme el no es malo - dijo el chico rubio calmando a Asia

- si yo fuera rias un buen puñete en su herencia lo calmaria - dojo koneko

- jajajaj eso es cierto - dijo yuuto

- hey issei ... necesito un masaje .. poned aceite en mi espalda y hazlo ya - dijo rias medio furiosa

- s-si - y lo hizo como un buen peón masajeando la espalda de su líder

- adecuado pero podrias de frente - dijo rias y eso alegro al peón

- por supuesto que si - dijo issei con orgullo pero akeno estaba sin sujetador y lo abrazando haciendo fricción de sus pechos en la espalda de issei y a rias se le hincharon las venas de su puño

- issei necesito que vengas y me chupes ... - pero fue interrumpida brutalmente por rias lanzando una bola de fuego hacia un pilar y destruyendolo

- oh no pelea - dijo koneko

- oh cielos tenia que ser issei - protesto yuuto

- oh oh - dijo Asia

- COMO TE ATREVES A QUITARME A MI PEÓN - grito rias con fuego rojo con negro en sus manos

- vamos rias estas celosa por que issei no te ama - dijo akeno sacando chispas de sus manos

- gggrrrrr ya veras - lanzo una bola de fuego y lo esquivo

- issei es um buen amante eh - lanzo electricidad y rias lo evadio

- el es mio .. que yo sepa el me juro lealtad .. cumpli mi promesa así que el tiene que amarme , respetarme y obedecerme - con eso la dijo pisoteada

- ya veo si es así muy bien - dijo akeno mostrando su mas sincera sonrisa

- pufff .. eso fue aterrador - dijo issei escondido pero Rias logro encontralo

- TU CALLATE Y VEN ACA TE DARÉ DOS MIL AZOTES POR INFIEL - grito Rias

- M-MIL - dijo y despues cuando regresaron a la casa club a issei le dolia muy feo el trasero y yuuto lo noto

- eso te pasa por hacer enojar a la presidenta .. infiel - dijo yuuto

- pero yo no fui .. fue akeno - dijo issei defendiendose ... ooouuucchhh mi trasero esta muerto

una vez llegando a casa club issei noto la furia en sus ojos y le iba a dar el golpe fina a akeno

- ME LAS PAGARAS - pero alguien ..

- detente - una voz familiar calmo a la pelirroja y ella voleto y vio a su hermano

- onii-sam - que estas haciendo - dijo rias confundida

- guarda tus fuerzas para la guerra ... oh mil disculpas es que mi hermana no puede controlar sus impulsos - dijo sirzches disculpandose ( un rey pidiendo perdon )

- usted es el rey - dijo Xenovia

- si me llamo Sirzchers encantado de conocer a los subordinados nuevos de mi hermana - viendo de reojo a Asia quien se sonrojo de manera brutal de ver semejante belleza ( de ahí saco su belleza de ese hermoso cabello rojo tanto él como Rias )

- u-un placer - dijo Asia muy nerviosa

- no te pongas tensa cualquiera que sea leal a mi hermana es de confianza - dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo y admirando la belleza de la joven rubia

despues se fueron a la casa de issei y ahí vive Asia y Rias y Sirzches estaba tomando con el padre de issei

- psss ... por que has traido a mi hermano el esta mirando mucho a Asia - dijo rias en susurro

- tal vez por que le gusta - dijo issei murmurando

- oh cielos ... a donde va esta locura - dijo rias en su mente - bueno te perdono solo por que le estas dando una buena atención a mi hermano - dijo rias

- gracias .. presidenta pero le juro que yo jamas le haria daño - dijo issei

- bien - dijo rias levantandose - Asia ven conmigo necesito hablar a solas contigo

- ahí voy - dijo Asia felizmente

se metieron al cuarto de Issei y ahí hablarian a solas de su hermano que se enamoro de Asia pero que tambien ebe ser cuidadosa de no traicionarlo por que seria lo peor que haria en su vida

- dime te agrada mi hermano - dijo rias sin intención de regañarla pero Asia entro en panico

- l-lo siento no debi ... - pero Rias poso una mano en el hombro de la chica rubia para calmarla - no es eso solo que a mi hermano tu le gustas mucho y debes olvidarte de Issei

- solo somos amigos el tiene interes en usted - dijo Asia con eso Rias sonrio - prefecto eso queria escuchar el me prometio fidelidad cuando me rescato de fenix

- era un hombre horrible ... pero sirzches-sama es ... oh perdoneme no me azote - pero Rias la calma

- tranquila puedes decirme lo que piensas de el .. no nos puede escuchar - dijo Rias confiando en ella

- bueno es muy lindo y me gusta su cabello - dijo Asia sonrojandose - pero yo no se como hacer que se fije en mi

- solo hablale con discreción se que tarde o temprano te invitara a salir con el pero no dejes que se exceda mucho mi hermano parece tranquilo pero el vino a aprender los metodos pervertidos de issei - dijo Rias un poco enojada pero ella solo confia mucho en Asia ya que ella es gentil y bondadose

- ok en cuanto a issei usted debe vigilarlo constantemente por que si usted voltea el esta mirando a otra - dijo Asia con desanimo

- lo se y le pondre una buena correa para que no se me fugue - dijo Rias sonriendo - y si se trata de ti para conquistar a mi hermano te daré unos tips mas para seducirlo ... que dices - pregunta Rias haciendo un trato ya que Asia la ayudo bastante en decirle como es issei

- acepto - dijo Asia con mucha felicidad

- perfecto mañana empezaremos la sesión sin que este par de hombres lo sepan - dijo Rias viendo de reojo a su hermano y a su peón - vamonos ahí vienen

- bien ... hasta mañana - dijo Asia

- buenas noches ... descansa bien y gracias por darme esa simple sugerencia de issei - dijo Rias sacudiendo su mano y despidiendose de sus subordinados

- ah cuanto tiempo se quedará su hermano - grito Asia

- ummm ... un año - dijo Rias susurrando para no despertar a su hermano

- UN AÑO ... lo siento - susurro tras haber gritado

a la mañana siguiente Asia siempre se levantaba algo temprano para preparar el desayuno y cuando bajaba las escaleras ella se topo con sirzches

- oh lo siento ... lo siento no debi - pero el la calma

- descuida ..em ... Asia .. no fue tu culpa los accidentes no existen - el camino y Asia se sonrojo ya que vio al pelirrojo con una camisa blanca y una pantaloneta azul y con eso Asia se derritio pero fue a preparar el desayuno pero no se le iba la imagen de ver a sirzches en ropa de dormir pero si esta así que pasará mañana que estará en boxeres con eso la seduciría por completo y estar a merced del pelirrojo , una vez desayunando se fueron a ver a Rias y ella vio la cara rojiza de Asia

- _lo sabia a Asia le gusta Sirzches - _penso Rias con mucha claridad - _te ayudare por haberme dicho el secreto de Issei - _ella siguio pensando y sonrio al ver el sonrojado de Asia

- hey hermano no crees que has dejado sonrojada a Asia - y se dio cuenta que es verdad

- um .. no lo sabia - dijo entrando - ah hola Asia

- .. ho-hola .. digo buenos dias Sirzches-sama - dijo Asia con nerviosismo

- descuida no es mi esclava y no le hare nada ... solo tranquilizate - dijo sirzches abrazandola y Asia se derritio en los brazos del pelirrojo - uy me excedí .. se desmayo - dijo el pelirrojo con una gota en su frente

- jejeje ... así es Asia cuando le gust ... - Rias le tapa la boca antes que estropee lo que hara Rias

- solo se pone así cuando ve gente nueva - dijo Rias pellizcando la cara de Issei - Issei venid conmigo ahora - lo jala - hey Asia intenta hablar con mi hermano y ojo no te desmayes mejor cuenta hasta diez

- deacuerdo - dijo Asia yendo hacia Sirzches - _vamos Asia puedes hacerlo .. no debo fallarle a la presidenta debo ser fuerte como Issei-kun ... muy bien ahí esta Sirzches-sama es tan hermoso - _penso mientras se sonrojaba

- oh Asia eres tu .. ven - la toma de las manos y la lleva a un lugar donde estan solos - dime te sientes bien estando donde mi hermana

- si no me arrepiento de ser una subordinada de Rias-sama - dijo Asia con la verdad - mi deber esta con usted y Rias

- eso es bueno eres bondadosa .. eso lo se pero quiero decirte algo ..- se acerca al oido de la rubia - quiero que seas mi prometida

ella escucho bien le dijo que _seas mi prometida _no se trata de una broma muy cruel esta vez es seguro ya que su hermana Rias tiene a Issei como su prometido el piensa que Asia es la mujer perfecta para el Rey

- bu-bueno... dejeme pensarlo - dijo Asia arrugando su falda y mirando al suelo - creo que si quiero

- nada de creo o suspenso mejor di "si" o "no" - con eso la dejo atonita pero ella lo ama mucho mas que su amor platonico Issei

- si quiero y es verdadero - dijo Asia lanzandose encima del rey

- perfecto pero no se lo digas a Rias es una sorpesa - dijo sirzches acariciando los cabellos rubios de Asia

- esta bien - dijo Asia besando la mejilla del rey pelirrojo

luego se encontro con Rias quien estaba con Issei

- todo bien Asia - dijo rias viendo de reojo a su hermano

- si todo esta muy bien - dijo la rubia muy feliz

**_Continuara_**


	2. Durmiendo con el rey

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_Durmiendo con el rey_**

A Rias se le desquebrajo la mandíbula cuando escucho que su hermano Sirzechs se iba a quedar una semana en casa se Issei y eso seria lo peor para ella pero como es el rey no puede desobedecerlo ni protestar por que es su hermano y el se resentiría mucho por que su hermana no lo deje ser como una persona normal , aunque tenga poderes sobrenaturales , él es amable y muy amistoso no posee maldad alguna pero esta enamorado de una ex monja llamada Asia quien fui desterrada por un accidente , los padres de Issei estaban ahí en la sala bebiendo con Sirzechs un poco de alcohol pero rias estaba avergonzada de como tomaba pero al menos no estaba embriagado

- Issei por que permitiste que mi hermano este por una semana - murmuro Rias con mucha rabia pero no puede decir lo contrario por que el solo trata de quedar bien y enorgullecería a ella misma - esta bien Issei pero tu te vienes conmigo y yo vigilaré a mi hermano que no aprenda nada pervertido de ti

- erm ... creo que le enseñe algunos tips - dijo issei tembloroso sabiendo la reacción de su jefa

- ISSEI ... ARRGGGG TONTO SIN CEREBRO ... sabes lo que has hecho - dijo Rias jalando las mejillas del castaño

- no lo se - dijo frotandose sus mejillas del dolor

- BRUTO .. PUSISTE A ASIA VULNERABLE - grito Rias con ganas de matarlo pero el es su peoncito - le hará cosas pervertidas a Asia .. eres un descerebrado

- hice algo malo - dijo Asia muy apenada creyendo que hizo algo malo pero Rias noto como Asia se ponía muy triste cuando algo sale mal así que Rias cambio de cara para no asustar a la chica rubia quien se asusta fácilmente

- oh no nada Asia - dijo rias tranquilizando el ambiente de Asia - amm ... Asia con quien dormirás - pregunto Rias muy curiosa con el presentimiento de que Sirzechs dormiría con ella

- um creo que sola - con eso rias solto un fuerte suspiro - pufff estuvo cerca - suspiro rias aliviada de que no sucederá lo que pensaba

- hey Rias si vas a dormir con Issei no te molestará si duermo con Asia - con eso Asia se sonrojo y se derritió escuchando lo que escuchó - _voy a dormir con Asia ... -_ las palabras le daban vueltas a la rubia pero sin dejar de creer que le dijo - _voy a dormir con Asia -_y ella traga grueso de que es la primera vez que dormirá con un hombre algo mayor que ella

- bu-bueno ... no hay problema - dijo Asia escondiendo su cara teñida de rojo por las declaraciones de Sirzechs

- HERMANO ..NO - grito Rias

- bah si a Asia no le molesta ademas tu vas a dormir con su peón ... sabes a que me refiero - con eso Sirzechs la dejo callada - creo que issei se divertirá esta noche tanto como yo - tomando de la cintura a Asia lo cual ella se iba a desmayar

- rayos ... odio cuando tienes la razon ... rayos ... muy bien tu ganas diviértete con Asia pero se muy delicado con ella , recuerda que Asia es muy sensible - dijo Rias con el ceño fruncido y jalando a issei

- yiiippiii .. si si si ... - grito con devoción issei - _woah adoro ser el siervo y borrego de mi presidenta .. yiippiiiii si soy un ganador - _dijo issei con un tono victorioso

- umm ... buenas noches - dijo Asia muy nerviosa sin saber que va a pasar con ella

- buenas noches Asia y Sirzechs - dijo Rias con un desanimo

- si hasta mañana hermana a mi dulce Asia no le haré daño lo prometo - dijo sonriendo pero sin dejar de taladrar con sus bellos ojos azules a los de Asia

- si supongo .. adios - y Rias se fue con issei y Asia con el rey en un dormitorio , el cerro la puerta con seguro y las ventanas con las persianas bajas y las cortinas cerradas

- bueno ya estamos .. .. mejor ponte cómoda que será la mejor noche de tu vida - dijo acercándose al rostro caliente de Asia

- s-si - dijo ella nerviosamente la joven rubia - n-no cree que se precipita mucho

- no ¿ por que lo dices ... acaso no te agrado - siseo el pelirrojo seduciendo a la muchacha con esa mirada de fuego que la derretía por completo , ninguna mujer puede resistirse ante la mirada de Sirzechs un rey muy poderoso y orgulloso de ser un gremory y muy enamorado de la joven Asia quien despertó los deseos del rey

- n-no es eso majestad solo que jamas he hecho esto y menos con el legitimo rey de los gremory - dio la muchacha con nerviosismo y evitando sus ojos fogosos y ese bello cabello carmesí , ella evadía aquella sensación que no la dejaba tomar un respiro todos los fieles obedientes a los gremory no deben desobedecerlos por que su castigo seria muy severo , y Asia supo que el rey ha marcado terreno en ella y que ella le pertenece a Sirzechs y solo es de él , aquel se se atreva a tocar a Asia se tendrán que ver con la muerte o la ira de Sirzechs , el silencio reino en él pero no se quedo con las ganas el toma a la rubia por su mentón y obligarla a que lo mira fijamente vio como sus labios estaban presionando con los de ella y permitió que siga sin parar

- oohh ...majestad ... lo amo - dijo la joven rubia acariciando su cabello y él le dio una sonrisa torcida y ella sonrió débilmente

- Asia no me llames majestad ... me haces sentir que tu eres mi esclava solo llámame Sirzechs - le dijo rozando su boca con la de ella y se derritió por tal tacto , el deslizo los tirantes del vestido de la rubia y ella se cubrió con sus brazos sus pechos de niña pero el hombre se lo impidió sacándoselos y contemplando cada pezon y riendo entre dientes a cambio ella estaba sonrojada de ver como él miraba su semi - desnudez con tanta hambre , el rey sabe que no debe hacer nada que asuste a la rubia

- oh Sirzechs-sama ... no por favor - vio como se llevaba un pezon a su boca - su hermana se enfadará cuando nos vea así - pero él es presistente que solo saboreaba el pequeño pezon de Asia y ella vio que la situación era poco crítica pero ¿ donde esta Rias ? sintio los dientes del rey pellizcando su punto del pezon y ella grito pero se tapo la boca antes que Rias la escuche y se meta en serios problemas

- _estoy muerta ... me siento como una mujer mala pero Sirzechs ... oh mi Sirzechs te amo - _gimio la pequeña inocente ante el mordisco del rey mientras que con su mano desocupada aprieta su otro pezon que la hizo aguantar las ganas de gritar pero ella no es tonta y no lo hizo y eso le agrado a Sirzechs y le dio una sonrisa

- es bueno saber que ... eres discreta ... Asia-chan - se acerca a besar su cuello ya dejar una marca en señal de que nadie debe tocar a esta mujer o se las verán con el rey - pero ... acostúmbrate a estar conmigo

- s-si ... Sirzechs ... te quiero - ella estaba desabrochando la capa de sirzechs pero con sus manos temblorosas y él le ayuda a darle un poco de orientación para que no se asuste la ayudo dejándolo sin camisa dejando su torso descubierto y se sonrojo mucho , la recostó con suma delicadeza a la joven para que no se asuste y estuvo encima de ella y no hizo nada de moverse o forjar para zafarse del rey , luego volvió a meterse un pezon a su boca y esta vez permitio que gimiera en el oido de sirzechs que le ayudará a aumentar el placer ( ambos son unos inexpertos ) ella no pudo evitar que se le escape un gemido de su boca hacia el oido del rey quien gozaba de la musica producida por Asia

- Asia-chan ... siempre he querido hacerte esto desde que te conocí - dijo el pelirrojo bajando su mano hasta la zona intima de la rubia frotandola y ella grito lo mas fuerte que pudo y Rias acabando de tener relaciones con issei lo escucho

_- arrrgggg hermano ... ¿ que estas haciendo con Asia ? - _penso la pelirroja mientras se vestia

- Rias-sama ¿ sucede algo malo ? - el joven peón pregunta por la situación actual

- solo quédate aquí que ya vengo - dijo rias caminando hacia la habitación de Asia

- es por su hermano - con eso le toco el tema y sabiendo que el dijo que se divirtiera con su peón pero la inseguridad se apoderaba de ella

mientras con Asia

ella gritaba de placer como este rey frotaba su zona intima con sus dedos con brusquedad y que le agradaba pero ya no pudo contenerse mas así que se deshizo de la ultima prenda y la lanzo al suelo y Asia entra en panico

- S-Sirzechs ... N-NO PARA - pero como el es su superior no va a dejar que alguien de baja categoria lo domine y abrio sus piernas y se metio en la entrepierna de Asia

- Asia ... no creo poder detenerme ... te amo y no pienso dejarte ir - su boca la llevo a la intimidad de Asia y a lamerla con que gusto

- IIIAAAAAA ... NOOOO ... IIIIIIIIIAAAAAA - grito mientras el pelirrojo lamia su intimidad con muchas ganas de que ella se viniera

Rias escuchaba mas los gritos de Asia y caminaba lentamente para atrapar a su hermano pero se dio cuenta como el piso rechinaba por estar recién encerado

- genial - dijo con disgusto - rayos ¿ por que limpiaron el suelo ? - murmuro pero supo que lo hicieron por quedar bien con su hermano - _arrrggg hermano deja de hacer eso_

Asia gemia muy fuerte que le daba pistas donde se encontraba ella y sirzechs y Rias caminó muy despacio por que si hacia la teletransportación sirzechs se daria cuenta que lo vigilaban así que fue sigilosa y cautelosa de no causar molestias en el acto coital de su hermano

- sirzechs-sam .. lo necesito ... no puedo mas - ella le dio un orgasmo al rey y el se rio entre dientes saboreando los fluidos de la tímida rubia quien jadeaba del cansancio y otra vez sintio su lengua en el mismo luar que lamia con mas velocidad y salvajismo

- N-NO POR FAVOR ... N-NO ...aahhh - pero el siguio sabiendo lo rica que es una ex monja - Asia .. eres deliciosa - esas palabras penetraron sus oidos y le gustaron por que ella apoyo su mano en la cabeza del pelirrojo presionandolo mas a que siga y no se detuvo hasta que el sintio que necesitaba un respiro

- majestad .. digo sirzechs-sama ... esta bien - dijo la joven preocupada de que algo saliera mal

- no te preocupes todo esta bien - dijo él calmando a Asia y el la acuesta y con dos dedos los introduce en el interior de Asia haciendola gemir y Rias abre la puerta lentamente y observa a su sierva desnuda y a su hermano metiendo sus dedos en su zona prohibida , Rias hechaba humo como una caldera recien prendida pero ella es astuta y siguio viendo que le hacia a Asia luego hizo movimientos circulares mientras Asia gemia pero a Rias le queria dar un poco de alergia y estornudar

- _nooo aquí no .. debo seguir vigilando a mi hermano - _aguantandose las ganas de estornudar

- oh Asia realmente eres muy deliciosa ... eso me agrada de ti - le susurra al oido y Rias echaba humo y luego le hizo lo mismo lamio su intimidad frente las narices de su hermana y viendo como Asia se retorcia

- AAAACCCHOOOO - estornudo Rias y sirzechs ya se dio cuenta que Rias lo espiaba - hey rias que haces aquí

- pre-presidenta .. yo yo ... IIIIIAAAAA - estaba desnuda frente al rey

- oye me estaba divirtiendo con Asia y tu me interrumpes .. mejor ve a divertirte con tu peón - le dijo sirzechs muy furioso y echando humo

- te dije que no le hagas nada a Asia - le grito rias

- pero tu tambien hacias lo mismo con Issei .. ¿ no es así ? - con eso la remato por completo - ademas recuerda aquel video de papá ... bueno aquí esta lo romperé si me dejas estar con Asia - con eso la dejo muda

- si lo recuerdo bien fue lo mas vergonzoso de mi vida - dijo rias acordándose de ese vídeo bochornoso - arrrggg esta bien

- bueno una promesa es promesa - el estando en pantalones cogio el video y lo quemo con su propia magia - nadie sabra de este video

- gracias - se fue rias

- bueno donde estaba antes de que mi hermana venga ... ya me acorde - dijo sirzechs acariciando la zona intima de Asia y luego ella escucho como su pantalon caia al suelo y se asusto

- tranquila no muerde ... no pasa nada malo - dijo calmando a la sensible de Asia preparandola para ser penetrada

- ah uh ... - pero se le fueron las palabras de la boca y no hablo mas solo grito cuando ya fue penetrada - IIIIAAAAA ... DUELE ... IIIIIIAAA - pero lo hizo despacio para que se acostumbrara - descuida aun no te acostumbras luego lo resistiras - le dijo el pelirrojo besando a la rubia para que no llore

- confio en ti - con eso lo alegro y lo hizo , la embistio brutalmente hasta el final mientras Asia solo hacia lo que su cabecita le ordenaba , luego ella arañaba la espalda del rey pero sin dejar marcas de sus uñas por que penso que se enojaria con ella y la cambia de posición - agarrate de ahí - ella solo obedecio como buen borreguito y la embistio

- oh .. sirzechs-sama .. usted es hermoso ... te amo - ella creyo que hablo sin sentido pero el interpreto sus palabras y dedujo que lo ama

- volteate - escucho eso no se detenia una vez que lo hace no hay vuelta atras ni suplicas que se detenga el es el rey y él sabe cuando quiere acabar

- pero .. pero - el la voltea y lo hace otra vez y ella lo disfrutaba a su rey su soberano y su superior - bien hecho ahora preparate

- s-si - ella muy obediente se puso de frente y el la amo mucho la quiso demasiado que cuidaria mucho de ella que nadie le haga daño así como issei protege a su hermana y a ella misma

- Asia .. ya no puedo mas - ella sintio como su rey se le iba a venir

- IIIIIIAAAA - grito sintiendo como el se le vino con violencia

- argggg . rayos no pude contenerme - dijo sirzechs quejandose de que queria mas de ese poco

- por favor .. dejeme hacerlo por mi propia cuenta - el se lleno de orgullo cuando escucho esas palabras de su prometida que le haria que el le de un buen orgasmo a ella

- muy bien ... hazlo - ella li hizo y el rey se retorcia del pacer que se sentia bien las " inversiones " de cambio de roles el lamia su zona intima ahora ella lamia la zona intima del rey

- A-Asia continua lo haces bien ... te felicito - como premio le dio el mejor orgasmo y ella lo provo - oh sirzechs-sams ustedes delicioso

- perfecto ... ahora me toca - dijo el rey muy lujurioso

- que - y el le hizo lo mismo - N-NO PARA - y luego se detuvo por que el estaba mucho mas cansado que Asia - esto no se queda así la proxima no te salvaras de mi - dandole un beso salvaje y ella se acurruco en el pecho de Sirzechs

- te amo Sirzechs-sama - dijo Asia dandole un tierno beso

- te amo Asia-chan - le devuelve el beso y se quedan dormidos y Rias volvio a estar como espia desde un buen rato

- _con que esas tenemos Sirzechs picaron - _dijo Rias en su mente y viendolo con un poco de malicia pero luego se fue a dormir sabiendo que Asia esta en buenas manos

**_Continuara ..._**


End file.
